battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Strong Ranking Grand Competition
Also known as Inner Academy Grand Competition. This is a competition between the experts on the ‘Strong Ranking.’ Ordinary people can only watch the fun from below. Hence, they naturally don’t have the qualifications to know about it. As long as one is able to enter the top ten in this competition, one will have the qualifications to become someone that can be chosen to become an Elder. Moreover, one would even obtain the qualification for a chance to enter the ninth level and receive the forging of one’s body by the source of the Heart Flame! The ‘Strong Ranking’ Grand Competition was the most intense and most eye-catching competition for the top experts of the entire Jia Nan Academy. The extremely harsh participation condition meant that almost all of the participants were the most outstanding people in the school. Each of them truly possessed an outstanding talent. The top ten of the ‘Strong Ranking’ in the previous generations had all managed to become well known on the Dou Qi continent. The most useless among them would at the very least dominate an area with the strength of a Dou Wang. Although the conditions to enter the ‘Strong Ranking’ Grand Competition were extremely harsh, they did not hinder the other students in the Inner Academy from wildly pursuing it. Just think, the experts one would hardly be able to see were actually grouped together in one place. The fiery hot fight that unfolded on the stage gave one a carefree and delightful feeling. This kind of situation had an attraction to the other students that did not lose to the crazed feeling of a man who had abstained for a couple of years and suddenly saw a naked beauty displayed in front of him. Hence, during this period of time when the ‘Strong Ranking’ Grand Competition was approaching, the atmosphere within the Inner Academy had gradually soared. The topic of conversation everywhere circled around the Grand Competition. Moreover, as the time approached, the last thirty names on the ‘Strong Ranking’ repeatedly changed. Those fellows who usually tolerated and did not erupt had totally erupted at this moment. They wildly charged at the students on the ‘Strong Ranking’ who possessed a golden ticket to the competition. Ranking # Zi Yan # Lin Xiuya # Yan Hao # Lin Yan # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Xiao and Liu Qing According to the rules of previous seasons, there would be a couple of sparing like matches after the ‘Strong Ranking’ Grand Competition. In this kind of match, the competitors were able to choose anyone of the top ten on the strong ranking to challenge. Of course, the challenge here naturally did not have the formality of a true Grand Competition. In summary, it was just some additional fun even after the Grand Competition. Although it was only sparring, there would seldom be anyone who would actually participate. After all, these experts who were able to come out of the numerous selections had a strength that belonged to the top experts in the Inner Academy. Would it not be just seeking shame if one still wanted to challenge them despite clearly knowing that they were no match for these people? However, this season’s final fun event caused everyone to descend into a dull state. There was no other reason other than that the challenger was a young lady who was so pretty that it caused one to have an asphyxia. Additionally, it was because the opponent that this green-clothed, young lady challenged was actually Lin Xiuya! Of course, just this alone was not sufficient enough to cause the entire arena to enter into a dull state. Instead, in the subsequent sparring match. An ordinary match merely lasted for less than ten minutes. However, just in these short ten minutes, Lin Xiuya who had been bitter about not having been able to find an opponent who could match him in the Grand Competition was defeated miserably. Trivia * The match between Xiao Yan and Liu Qing had created the greatest destruction in the many years of the ‘Strong Ranking’ Grand Competition. Category:Events Category:Jia Nan Academy